The transportation of large quantities of bulk liquids or solid materials is usually accomplished by tanker trucks or the like, whereas traditionally, smaller quantities thereof are shipped or transported in the conventional 55-gallon drum. While such drums have for years been the benchmark for small quantity bulk material containers, such are not without their problems. Such is particularly the case where intermediate quantities of material, that is, more than 55 gallons and less than a tanker truck quantity, are desired.
In addition to their weight and the tendency to leak, dent, and corrode, one of the primary concerns regarding the 55-gallon drum relates to the costs of handling, using, and disposing of the same. For example, if in excess of 300 gallons of bulk material is desired, six 55-gallon drums must be separately filled, shipped, and then handled by the user. Dispensing of the material is not easy in that the container must be tipped and/or inverted to do so. Upon emptying, such drums must then be cleaned for re-use and often, upon opening a drum believed to be empty, the user finds a small quantity of remaining material therein which not only becomes wasted but which also compounds the cleaning problem. Then the drums must usually be shipped for refilling, and since they take up as much space empty as filled, and since their cylindrical configuration wastes space when positioned side-by-side, return shipping costs are amplified. Finally, the life of such drums is such that disposal is usually required after no more than four uses thereby loading up land fills with remnants of possibly hazardous material thereby incurring the potential of long-term open-ended liability.
In an effort to solve at least some of these problems, recently some bulk containers have been introduced which have become known in the trade as intermediate bulk containers because they are capable of holding more material than a 55-gallon drum, but much less than a tanker truck. Typical of such containers is the type which includes a blow-molded plastic bottle-like tank which is received within a heavy metal cage or multi-walled corrugated box for structural support. While being capable of providing more volume than the 55-gallon drum, such containers are still heavy and difficult to clean. Moreover, there is no way for the user to be certain that the contents thereof have been completely depleted and as in the case of the 55-gallon drum, quite often when the container is opened, some remaining material is found therein. In addition, most of these containers are not designed for long term reuse and must be discarded after just a few uses. For those which may be refilled and reused several times, the empty shipping thereof for refilling remains a costly endeavor.
Thus, the need exists for a bulk container, particularly one of an intermediate size being capable of holding the quantity of several 55-gallon drums, which is relatively light weight and free from denting, and the corrosion and leakage problems. Moreover, the need exists for such a container which is easy to handle, fill, and clean, and one in which the user can determine the quantity of material remaining therein. Finally, the need exists for a container which will drain completely and be economically reused because it can be conveniently shipped when empty.